


Miedo

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Purgatory, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comienzo de la octava temporada y de cómo Dean y Castiel intentan salir del purgatorio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miedo

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Título:** [Miedo](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ze0J7NEDaYM&feature=results_video&playnext=1&list=PLE5FC911CFADE2F80)

**Autora:** Taolee

**Fandom:** spn

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** ni Dean ni Castiel me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW y de Eric Kripke. Ahora también de Edlund y Carver. Ellos sólo me los dejan un rato.

**Warning:** posible comienzo y spoiler 8x01

**Resumen:** Comienzo de la octava temporada y de cómo Dean y Castiel intentan salir del purgatorio.

 

 

**MIEDO**

 

 

 

El purgatorio parecía el típico pantano que salía en toda película de terror adolescente. Dean miró a su alrededor intentando habituarse a los sonidos. Era fundamental para mantenerse con vida. Castiel a su lado parecía hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, tras mirar a un lado y al otro, desapareció.

El cazador miró el vacío que había dejado el ángel al marcharse y tragó saliva. Sin un arma y sin conocer aquello tenía los minutos contados. Se podía imaginar qué clase de bichos había allí dentro y, sinceramente, casi que prefería volver al infierno.

Una sombra oscura pasó por su lado rozándole el hombro y él se encogió por el frío que sintió. Se dio la vuelta intentando ver algo, pero de nuevo la misma maleza y oscuridad de antes. 

Algo le dio un empujón por la espalda tan fuerte que lo hizo caer de rodillas. Intentó levantarse pero de nuevo, una mano invisible, lo empujó hasta tumbarle en el suelo. Frenético por levantarse hasta conseguirlo, Dean movió los brazos fuertemente a los lados intentando apartar eso que estaba arremetiendo contra él. Al no saber de dónde iba a venir el siguiente golpe tenía que estar en constante alerta mirando en todas direcciones y aún así nada le garantizaba que pudiera detenerlo.

Sintió que le propinaban una patada en la parte de atrás de la rodilla y eso le hizo caer perdiendo el equilibrio. De nuevo se puso de pie y se volvió para ver si podía ver algo. 

Nada.

Los empujones de manos invisibles se sucedieron y en pocos minutos se sintió como si estuviera rodeado en el patio del colegio por una banda de matones. Él nunca se había encontrado en esa situación, pero se podía imaginar cómo era.

Cuando los golpes comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes, intentó luchar y lanzar puñetazos, pero... ¿cómo se le pega al aire? Sus puños caían al vacío y no evitaban que fueran a por él, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue cruzar los brazos sobre su cabeza y protegerse hasta que se cansaran o hasta que lo mataran. Lo que primero sucediese.

 

De pronto los golpes cesaron y Dean levantó la cabeza. Castiel estaba allí y lo miraba fijamente. Se levantó del suelo y caminó rápido hacia él.

\- Has vuelto.

Castiel lo miró con esa mirada tranquila que tenía en el rostro últimamente.

\- Te estaban pegando -le informó como si no hubiera sido obvio.

\- Lo sé -Dean se puso bien la ropa y miró alrededor por si podía percibir algo-, pero no pude ver a esos hijos de puta.

\- Son almas errantes. Es desolador verlas.

\- ¿Tú las ves? 

\- Si. Yo puedo verlo todo. 

Dean lo miró y no dijo nada, sin embargo su cara de circunstancia habló por él. 

\- ¿Dónde estamos? -giró dándose cuenta de que ya no estaban en el mismo punto. Antes estaban rodeados de lo que parecía ser vegetación muerta y putrefacta. Ahora, una arena gris parecía reinar en el lugar. Algunos cactus secos se alzaban casi tan grandes como ellos y tras el ángel había una roca negra que subía y subía hacia la oscuridad del cielo y no se lograba ver el fin-. Sospecho que esto no es Kansas.

Castiel esbozó una mueca con la cara apreciando la broma de Dean.

\- Seguimos en el purgatorio. En otra parte. Te saqué del círculo de las almas errantes y te he traído aquí. El clima es más frío, pero tardarán más en encontrarnos.

Dean asintió y miró a su alrededor. La nada más absoluta parecía estar alrededor de ellos.

\- No sabía que pudiera hacer frío en un sitio como este.

\- Y calor. Mucho calor. Aquí la temperatura no existe. De pronto sentirás que tienes mucho frío y al segundo siguiente notarás un calor extremo. Es normal.

Dean lo miró haciendo un gesto con los labios.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de este lugar? ¿Has estado antes?

Castiel sonrió abiertamente mientras lo miraba atentamente.

\- He leído la biblia.

 

 

 

 

Dean sopesó por un momento escalar la roca negra, pero quitando las pequeñas irregularidades de los dos primeros metros, el resto parecía ser una pared lisa y resbaladiza, como si fuera la superficie de granito de una mesa muy cara. Al menos habían encontrado un pequeño saliente donde poder refugiarse cuando comenzó a llover. 

La arena se hizo fango, pero cuando la lluvia paró, en cuestión de minutos el agua de la tierra fue absorbida y de nuevo la arena fina y grisácea apareció ante sus ojos. Con razón no podía crecer nada ahí por mucho que lloviese.

 

El paso de las horas se le estaba haciendo interminable. No sabía si era de día o de noche ni cuánto tiempo había pasado. El reloj le había dejado de funcionar y el teléfono móvil había pasado a mejor vida. De todas formas dudaba que tuviera cobertura ahí dentro.

Castiel iba y venía sin decir palabra y en una de esas apariciones que hizo, Dean se levantó de debajo del peñasco y lo llamó.

\- Tengo que hacer algo.

Castiel se movió y lo miró sin comprender, así que el cazador se expresó mejor.

\- No puedo quedarme sentado cruzado de brazos sin hacer nada. Algo podré hacer para salir de este lugar.

\- ¿Tienes alas, Dean? ¿Puedes volar? ¿Ser invisible? ¿Ver en la oscuridad?

\- No.

\- Entonces no puedes hacer nada -y sin más volvió a desaparecer.

Dean se obligó a respirar tranquilo y tragarse la frustración que sentía. De nuevo volvió debajo del peñasco, se sentó y esperó.

 

Cuando Castiel apareció, Dean estaba en el mismo sitio, tumbado y aparentemente dormido. Hacía frío y estaba encogido intentando mantener algo de calor. El ángel se quitó la gabardina y con cuidado de no despertarle, se acercó hasta él y se la echó por encima. 

Dean parecía tener una pesadilla, pero era normal en ese lugar. Nadie podía conciliar el sueño sin que las almas vinieran a hacerte una visita mientras dormías. Solían hablar todas a la vez. Gritaban, lloraban, suplicaban, pero ninguna parecía saber qué quería o qué necesitaba. 

Cerrando los ojos se concentró y espantó esas ánimas del sueño de Dean, otorgándole así, por lo menos, un rato de tranquilidad. Luego se volvió a ir.

 

Dean se despertó y el paisaje era el mismo; la misma poca luz, la misma arena, el mismo lugar. Y la gabardina de Castiel sobre él. No recordaba haberla cogido, pero quizás estaba tan dormido que no se dio cuenta. Se estiró y los pies chocaron contra algo. Se incorporó y vio a Castiel sentado a su lado mirando hacia fuera. Llovía pero no con fuerza.

\- Lo siento -Dean se sentó y le devolvió la gabardina-. Supongo que tú me pusiste esto por encima.

Castiel asintió pero no hizo ademán de coger la prenda. Cuando había vuelto un rato más tarde después de espantar las ánimas en su sueño, descubrió que estaba asediado por muchas más. El ángel no tuvo más remedio que sentarse a su lado y velar su sueño hasta que se despertase.

\- ¿Has descubierto algo? 

\- No -Castiel no apartaba los ojos de la lluvia-. Lo siento.

Dean parpadeó y se rascó los ojos intentando espantar el sueño y el malestar general que sentía.

\- Algo se nos ocurrirá -lo tranquilizó sin saber por qué-. Al menos lo estás intentando y ya no eres ese Cas pirado que me encontré en el manicomio.

\- Si -fue la seca respuesta. Tras varios minutos de pausa, Castiel rompió el silencio-. Nunca he estado loco, Dean, sólo veía y sentía las cosas de otra manera.

\- ¿Ya no lo haces? -Dean necesitaba estar seguro porque allí dentro su única salvación era el ángel, y si éste se volvía místico otra vez y sin ganas de luchar, entonces sí que estaba perdido.

\- Ahora necesito que salgamos de aquí.

Dean asintió con la cabeza. Observó que había dejado de llover y de nuevo el suelo se había secado en cuestión de segundos. Se quedó callado intentando comprender cuáles eran las reglas de todo eso. Cuánto tardarían en encontrarles todos los seres que había mandado allí y cómo sería la venganza que se tomarían. Pensar en ello era agónico. Era igual de desolador que presenciar un accidente sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Luego estaba el tema de Castiel. Confiaba en él porque no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo. Aún le rondaba por la cabeza lo que había pasado y lo que había hecho. Y saber que estaban ahí por su culpa tampoco ayudaba.

\- No voy a disculparme más, Dean, porque sé que por mucho que lo haga, tú no lo harás hasta que verdaderamente lo sientas.

Dean guardó silencio, incapaz de decir nada. No sabía qué responder. Castiel lo había traicionado, lo había engañado y había traído el caos al mundo. ¿Cómo se perdona algo así?

\- Cuando mi padre me creó -Castiel estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas medio flexionadas y separadas la una de la otra. Había apoyado las brazos sobre las rodillas y parte del cansancio de su cuerpo parecía descansar sobre sí mismo. La mirada la tenía fija en una par de pequeñas hormigas que trabajaban afanosas cerca de él intentando llevar algo de comida a su hormiguero-, al principio tuvimos que esperar mucho tiempo para hacer cosas, pero pronto comenzaron a hablarme de la llegada de un hombre que cambiaría el mundo. Un hombre que pondría el mundo del revés y nos salvaría a todos.

\- Jesús.

\- No, Dean -el ángel levantó la cabeza y lo miró-. Tú. La historia del hijo de Dios ya estaba escrita. Ahora había que escribir otra -hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió-. Llevo siglos esperándote, aguardando el momento en que llegaras.

\- Me lo he tomado con calma -sonrió intentando bromear-. Ya sabes que lo bueno se hace esperar.

Castiel no lo sabía, pero tampoco le preguntó.

\- Las cosas no han salido como yo pensé que saldrían. Jamás quise que fueras al infierno, ni que tuvieras que luchar por todos, ni que enmendaras los errores de todo aquel que te rodea, pero así tenía que hacerse -Castiel lo miró por primera vez con arrepentimiento en el rostro-. Siento haberte complicado más las cosas.

\- Supongo que así tenían que hacerse -Dean apretó los dientes porque no tenía ganas de hablar otra vez del mismo tema. Ahora estaban en el purgatorio, escondidos en una esquina de ese mapa que parecía expandirse día tras días.

\- Fue un error enamorarme de ti.

Dean dejó de mirar la tierra del suelo y se quedó congelado, como si pudiera detenerlo todo si permanecía estático. Pero no lo fue porque Castiel siguió hablando.

\- No me malinterpretes, no estoy enamorado de ti de esa manera -sonrió imaginando lo que tendría que estar pasando por la mente de Dean-. No tengo ninguna foto tuya guardada en la cartera ni nada por el estilo.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa concediéndole un punto a Cas. Al final iba a resultar que el ángel sí que tenía sentido del humor. El silencio del cazador le dio pie al ángel para que se explicara mejor.

\- No quiero que pienses que tengo sentimientos hacia ti porque seas un buen recipiente, aunque he de reconocer que es agradable de ver.

\- Gracias, Cas -Dean no estaba seguro de ese cumplido, pero le dejó que siguiera hablando.

\- Antes de saber como eras, de encontrarte en el infierno, ya te percibía. Conforme fuiste creciendo, yo podía notarte. Eras el gran hombre que todos esperábamos -confesó-, pero jamás me pude acercar a ti. No sabía cómo serías; Si serías un guerrero fuerte preparado para la batalla que tenía que venir, o si tendríamos que entrenarte, pero yo ya empecé a sentir algo por ti.

\- ¿Por qué? -el tono de voz de Dean fue tranquilo y relajado. No era la primera vez que los hombres le guiñaban un ojo y le hacían insinuaciones las cuales él no estaba interesado, pero las palabras del ángel le habían pillado por sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué no? -la respuesta de Castiel lo dejó descolocado. Buena pregunta. ¿Y por qué no?

\- No sé. Porque soy un tío, humano, cabezota, cazador, poco estable.

\- No voy a irme a vivir contigo a una casa con jardín, Dean. No tienes que destacar tus defectos. Aunque creo que no lo son.

Dean lo miró con una expresión extraña en la cara porque Sam le recordaba lo cabezota y lo pesado que era todos los días. Por eso las palabras del ángel lo pillaron por sorpresa.

\- Pues esto soy yo, Cas. No hay más.

\- Lo sé, Dean. No tienes que venderte hacia mí. Yo te saqué del infierno y te reconstruí por entero. Si hay alguien en este mundo que te conozca, ese soy yo.

Dean no supo explicarlo, pero esas palabras le rebotaron en el cerebro durante un buen rato.

\- Lo que intento decirte, Dean, es que me maravilló tu personalidad. El arrojo con que te lo tomas todo. Tu lucha constante por encontrar a tu padre. Tu incansable propósito de salvar a Sam. Tu entrega altruista por el mundo, por gente que no conoces -respiró pesadamente como si realmente necesitara hacerlo-. Haces tuyo los problemas de los demás. Sí, Dean, eres cabezota, y suicida, y tienes muy mal genio, pero... ¿cómo no voy a sentirme fascinado por ti si has dado todo lo que tienes, lo poco que tienes, por los demás y jamás para ti mismo? Nunca has pensado en ti, Dean, en lo que te era más beneficioso. Has antepuesto el bienestar y la salvación de los demás a la tuya propia -tragó saliva y lo recorrió con la mirada-. ¿Cómo no voy a sentir algo por ti?

El silencio que reinó luego fue extraño. Se suponía que debía de decir algo, pero no sabía el qué. ¿Qué se le dice a un ángel que te acaba de confesar su amor? Dean se rascó la barba de varios días y miró alrededor mientras hablaba.

\- No sabía que los ángeles podían albergar ese tipo de sentimientos.

\- No podemos. O no podíamos. Somos guerreros de Dios. No podemos pararnos a sentir amor u odio. Estamos ahí para estar preparados y luchar.

\- Sin embargo tú no lo has hecho.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

Castiel frunció el ceño porque no entendía la pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué, qué?

\- Que por qué yo, Cas -Dean se incorporó del suelo y se puso de pie-. Ha habido miles de hombres mejores que yo con misiones más increíbles que la mía. Ghandi por ejemplo. O el Dalai Lama -intentó pensar más hombres que hubieran cambiado de manera significativa el mundo-. O Steve Jobs.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa porque ya comprendía por dónde iba.

\- Ellos tenían otra clase de misiones, y nunca tuvieron que enfrentarse con las fuerzas del mal cara a cara para salvar el mundo.

\- Me siento elogiado, Cas, de verdad, por lo que dices -Dean parecía cansado. No sólo de esa conversación sino de la vida en general-. Pero estás loco. Si hubiera tenido otro tipo de vida, la abría agarrado fuertemente y no me habría desprendido de ella. Ni la fuerza de todos los ángeles o la amenaza del apocalipsis me hubieran sacado de allí. Pero ya me ves -levantó los brazos a ambos lados para que Castiel lo viera bien-. No soy más que un pobre matado que ha seguido sobreviviendo la miserable vida que le ha tocado vivir. Lo siento, Cas -torció la cabeza en un gesto de media negación-, pero no soy ningún héroe. 

El ángel se tomó su tiempo para levantarse y mirarle de frente, ambos con la mirada perdida en cada uno.

\- No estoy de acuerdo, Dean, pero no voy a intentar convencerte.

 

 

Dean pasó lo que creyó las siguientes mil horas de su vida solo. Sin querer se había quedado dormido y había tenido unas pesadillas horribles. Se había despertado peor y más cansado que cuando se acostó. Ahora sentía como si tuviera menos fuerza que antes.

\- Son las almas errantes -Castiel caminó hacia él. Parecía que ésta vez en lugar de aparecerse a su lado, había venido caminando por un lado de la negra roca-. Aprovechan cualquier energía para consumirla en su propio beneficio. Ahora mismo están bebiendo de ti.

El cazador puso cara de asco imaginándose esas aves carroñeras sobre él chupándole la vida hasta dejarle seco.

\- ¿No podemos hacer nada con ellas?

Castiel quiso decirle que él ya hacía y las espantaba de su sueño siempre que podía, pero eran demasiadas incluso para él.

\- No.

Ambos guardaron silencio cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Dean no podía evitar pensar en las palabras del ángel, en la confesión que le había hecho. ¿Por qué precisamente en ese lugar?

 

Las necesidades fisiológicas habían pasado a ser una necesidad en segundo plano. Dean sentía hambre, sed, ganas de ir al baño, pero a la vez no las sentía. Era como si esa sensación estuviera ahí constante fuera o no fuera verdad. Sólo pudo compararlo a cuando era pequeño y el botón de expulsar las cintas del vhs se quedaba pillado. Cansado de no saber qué hacer y lejos de rendirse, Dean tomó la decisión de irse a dormir, descansar todo lo que pudiera y ponerse manos a la obra al día siguiente.

Durante el sueño, Dean se vio asediado de nuevo por las almas. Se agarraban a él y tiraban de sus brazos intentando atraerle hacia ellas. Él no hacía más que empujarlas, evitarlas. Incluso se puso las manos en los oídos y se los tapó intentando no oírlas, pero fue en vano. De pronto todo se detuvo y se quedó solo. ¿A qué se debía a que las almas se hubieran marchado así de repente? 

Se despertó del sueño. Abrió los ojos y, al tener la cabeza vuelta hacia un lado, vio a Castiel tumbado a su lado. No sabía si dormía, pero tenía los ojos cerrados. Entonces tuvo la certeza de que la huída rápida de las almas y la llegada del ángel a su lado habían tenido algo que ver. Agradeció su presencia en silencio y cerró los ojos, ésta vez sabiendo que iba a descansar sin ningún problema.

 

 

Dean llevaba un rato despierto y analizando lo que le rodeaba. La arena, los cactus, el lugar, la roca. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad y ya tenía varias ideas para intentar salir de allí. Sólo le faltaba hablar con Castiel para ver si podía llevarlas a cabo. Éste llevaba fuera desde que se levantó horas atrás, y no sabía cuándo iba a volver. Esperaba que pronto.

Mientras se agachaba para recoger su chaqueta y la gabardina de Cas del suelo porque estaba empezando a llover, de pronto el ángel se materializó a su lado y cayó desplomado sobre el suelo. Traía los pantalones y la camiseta llenos de sangre. El contraste sobre la ropa blanca destacaba demasiado los signos de lucha. Dean corrió hacia él y lo levantó del suelo. Lo sostuvo en brazos y lo llevó hacia debajo del peñasco.

\- Tranquilo, Cas. Ya estás aquí -intentó tranquilizarle cuando vio que el ángel temblaba sobre el suelo. Le puso su chaqueta por encima y luego su gabardina-. Vas a ponerte bien. Descansa.

Castiel no le respondió. Tenía los ojos cerrados y de la comisura de la boca aún le resbalaba algo de sangre. Los espasmos se hicieron más fuertes y el cuerpo del ángel comenzó a perder calor corporal en picado. Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, Dean se tumbó a su lado bajo las prendas y lo abrazó por la espalda. Atrajo al ángel sobre su pecho y le pasó la mano por la cintura por si eso podía servir de algo. Y así fue, porque Castiel dejó de temblar y se durmió. Dean suspiró. Todos sus planes tendrían que ser aplazados hasta que el ángel se recuperase. Sin tener otra cosa que hacer, dobló el otro brazo para ponérselo de almohada y, abrazado a Cas, contempló la lluvia caer.

 

 

Castiel se despertó y no había ningún signo de lucha en su cuerpo. Los cortes de su cara y el labio roto se habían restablecido del todo. En su nuca notó la respiración de Dean. Con cuidado de no despertarle, se puso boca arriba y giró la cabeza para verle. El cazador tenía los labios separados y respiraba a través de ellos. Debió de sentirse observado porque abrió los ojos y se lo quedó mirando.

\- Pareces tener mejor pinta -la voz ronca retumbó en la pared de piedra negra de al lado.

\- Sí. Gracias por ayudarme -Castiel quiso decirle que aún tenía su brazo alrededor de su cintura, pero no lo hizo. Le gustaba esa sensación de tener la mano de Dean sobre su cuerpo.

\- En cuanto deje de llover voy a dibujarte sobre la arena las ideas que he tenido para salir de aquí.

Castiel frunció el ceño. Sería interesante oírlas, pero no tenían tiempo. La cosa que le había dado la paliza se acercaba rápidamente a ellos. No había tiempo que perder.

\- Dean. Siempre he podido salir del purgatorio -le confesó.

Dean se quedó sin habla sin saber qué responder realmente. Luego apretó los dientes conteniéndose.

\- ¿Has podido salir de aquí y aún no lo has hecho? -le reprochó.

\- Sí, pero no hay forma de hacerte salir a ti, Dean. Y no iba a dejarte aquí solo.

Dean sintió algo extraño explotar dentro de él. Entonces se percató de sus palabras.

\- ¿Ibas? -el resto de lo que tenía pensado decirle se le congeló en los labios.

\- Sí. Ya he encontrado la forma en que puedas salir.

\- ¡Entonces vayámonos! -Se incorporó sobre un codo y la mano que tenía rodeando su cintura se apoyó sobre su estómago-. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

\- Sólo puede salir uno, Dean. Ayer, cuando vine de esa manera, había negociado tu salida de aquí.

\- No -Dean comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

\- Sí, Dean. Fuera serás más útil que yo. Confío en que Sam y tú podréis sacarme.

\- No, Cas, olvídalo. O salimos los dos o no sale ninguno.

El aire se hizo más espeso y el suelo comenzó a temblar. Castiel se puso nervioso.

\- Tienes que irte, Dean, o no te dejará marchar -el ángel intentó ponerle dos dedos sobre la frente pero Dean lo agarró por la muñeca y lo detuvo.

\- ¡No! -miró a lo lejos viendo cómo se enturbiaba el horizonte. Fuera lo que fuera, era invisible pero no lo suficiente como para que el desierto paisaje quedara inmune a su paso-. Huyamos. Nos podemos esconder otra vez.

\- No hay escondite aquí dentro para él -el ángel forcejeó contra él. Levantó las piernas para intentar apartarle y así ponerle las manos en la frente, pero aún estaba demasiado débil y el cazador no era fácil de sujetar.

\- No, Cas -Dean gruñó entre dientes intentando salvarse de su ataque. Entrelazó las piernas con las de él y luchó.

Castiel dejó de forcejear porque estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Dean lo notó y se quedó quieto pero sin bajar la guardia.

\- Dean, por favor. Aquí dentro yo tengo más posibilidades que tú de salir adelante al igual que allí fuera tú serás más útil -miró hacia atrás para ver que apenas les quedaban unos minutos. Apenas unos susurros escaparon de sus labios-. Déjame hacer lo correcto por una vez.

La mirada de Dean se quedó fija en él. Entonces asintió.

El ángel suspiró aliviado. Ya suelto del agarre del cazador, levantó de nuevo el brazo y lo volvió a acercar a su frente. Cuando apenas quedaban unos milímetros para que lo rozara, la voz de Dean lo detuvo.

\- Cas.

El ángel detuvo el avance y lo miró. Observó cómo Dean se echaba hacia delante y dejaba de caer sus labios sobre los de él. Lentamente se los lamió con los suyos y acabó por darle un beso abriendo la boca y buscando la lengua de Castiel. El ángel respondió y se dejó llevar unos segundos, hasta que notó el aliento de esa cosa casi pegada a su espalda.

\- Voy a volver a por ti, Cas -Dean lo miró una última vez-. Voy a sacarte de aquí.

Castiel asintió, levantó los dedos y se los puso en la frente. En menos de un segundo Dean había desaparecido. Al segundo siguiente estaba tumbado sobre una cama en una habitación de motel. Sam, que estaba en el baño, salió corriendo al oír ruido y, al comprobar que era su hermano, llegó hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¿Cómo... cómo has vuelto, Dean?

Dean sintió que tenía hambre, sed, sueño, ganas de ir al baño, ira, rabia, y por encima de todo estaba esa sensación de salvar a Cas.

\- Cas -respiró por la nariz-. Cas me ha sacado de allí y se ha quedado dentro.

Sam no necesitó saber nada más. Agarró a su hermano por los brazos y buscó su mirada.

\- Tranquilo, Dean. Lo sacaremos de allí.

 

 

FIN


End file.
